Divergent High
by Dauntless4646
Summary: Tris Prior starts school at DH and meets the gang. But when she meets the gang someone's dark blue eyes look like a person from her past will she remember who? Im not good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic plzzzz no bad reviews. I just want to hear from you guys and see if this is good or not. If I get good reviews I will continue this. And for some reason they went to school on a Thursday. But here is chapter 1! : )

Tris' POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I jump awake at the noise. "Oh it's just my stupid alarm clock." I say to myself. It reads 6:30. _Oh I forgot today I have school! _I think to myself. Great, first day of Divergent High and I already forget!

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out I wrap a towel around myself and go to my closet. I end up putting on black skinny jeans, a tight black tank top, a black crop top that in gold letters says "Don't Define Me", with my combat boots. As I start to put on mascara Caleb, my older brother by a month, calls up to me, "Beatrice, come on we are going to be late!" Ugh, I hate when he calls me Beatrice, I like Tris better. "Ok! I'll be down in a minute!"

Quickly I finish my mascara and put on red lip gloss and head down stairs. Caleb doesn't have a car so I have to drive him ugh. I grab a granola bar and head out to my red Ferrari. While we are in the car I ask Caleb, "What faction did you get?" At Divergent High they give you a faction by a test they called the "Attitude Test". I got Dauntless, they wear dark colors. Hence all black. "I got Erudite." I hold back a laugh. "So you got the nerdy faction? Doesn't surprise me." He glares at me. The factions are Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, and Amity. Dauntless are the brave and wear dark colors. Erudite the nerds and wear blue. Abnegation are selfless and wear gray. Candor is honest and wear black and white. Amity are peaceful and wear red and yellow.

We pull into the parking lot and get out. "By Nerd." I tell Caleb as I walk inside the large school. As soon as I walk in the hallways are full of different colors. I make my way through the hallways into the office and see a scary looking guy with piercing above his eyebrow and on his lip. _Well this guy is scary. _"Hello who are you?" Well he's not very friendly. "I am Beatrice Prior. I am new and here to pick up my schedule." I say politely. "Ok. Here you are Beatrice. I am Eric, the school principle," He says. Great, we have a mean and scary principle. "Now get to class Beatrice. And I suggest changing your name. Beatrice is not a very dauntless name." He finishes. Well at least I prefer Tris anyways.

I walk out of the office and run into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you. Hey, are you new?" She asks. She's tall, tan, chocolate brown eyes, and has dark brown-black hair. "Oh it' ok. I wasn't looking where I was going. And yes I am new." I respond. As I stand up she rips my schedule out of my hand and scans over it. She shrieks. "Your locker is right next to mine! Come on!" She grabs my hand and takes me to my locker.

When we get there a bunch of people are standing there. "Hey Christina!" A tall, blond boy says. "Hey Will." Ok apparently his name is Will. "Everyone this is…" She turns to me and says "I didn't catch your name."

"Tris Prior" I say.

"Everyone this is Tris Prior." She continues her sentence. I blush and look down. I've never liked being center of attention. Everyone says some form of hey.

"Tris, this is Uriah, his girlfriend Marlene, Zeke, Uriah's older brother, Zeke's girlfriend Shauna, my boyfriend Will, and last but not least Four, he's a loner." Christina say pointing to everyone in turn.

"Hey I find that offensive!" The guy named Four says. Everyone laughs including me. Four seems familiar. His dark blue eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin, muscular build, deep voice. All of a sudden someone snaps their fingers by my ears. "Ah! What?" I say. It looks like Four did it. "Hey I know I'm attractive but at least don't stare." He smirks. I blush and look down while everyone starts laughing.

I grab my book head to class. First I have Science with Mrs. Jeanine. As I walk into class I see I share this class with Four and Uriah. Great (sarcasm)! "Hey Tris come sit here!" Uriah says. I walk over there and sit between Uriah and Four. Uriah puts an arm around me and says, "Don't worry Trissy, stick with us and you'll be fine." I smile at his kindness. "Thanks Uri. And Trissy? Really?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders. I look over at Four and see him staring at me. I blush and look down. Luckily, right then the teacher come in. The day seems to go by fast.

I have Science, Mrs. Matthews, with Four and Uriah. Math, Mr. Matthews, with Christina, Will, and Four. Literature, Ms. Blend, with Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. English, Ms. Keller, with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Will. PE, Coach Amar, with all of us. And lastly music, Tori, with all of us.

I go to my car and see Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will looking at my red Ferrari. "Uhh hey guys why are you staring at my car?" They turn around gaping at me. "This is YOUR car?" They all say at the same time. Creepy. "Uh yeah."

"Your car is a goddess!" Uriah yells.

"There are 2 others like this!" Four says

"You have to take us for a ride sometime!" Zeke screams. They all nod in agreement. I sigh.

"Ok. Sure. Can I go home now?" They back away from the car. I drive home by myself because Caleb is with his nerdy friends at the library. Nerds. When I get home I check my phone and see a text from an unknown number:

**Unknown**- _Hey want to go over to Zeke's on Fri.? _

**Me**- _Um who is this?_

**Unknown**- _This is Christina. Remember? You gave me your number at lunch_.

Ohhh

**Me**_- Oh yeah hey Chris!_

**Chris**- _Duhh! So are you going?_

**Me**_- Um. Sure I'll go._

**Chris-** _Great! Come over to my house at 6:00 on Fri._

**Me**- _K! I gtg see ya!_

Caleb and I have the house to ourselves while our parents are on a business trip in Spain, so maybe I should invite the gang over this weekend? I do my homework and go to bed.

**A/N Ok there is chapter 1! Um I am going to try to update soon. And plz send reviews I want to hear what you guys think. See ya peeps! And yes I called you peeps! : )**


	2. The Incident

**A/N: Ok thx for those great reviews sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been really busy! ok um so here is chapter 2! Enjoy**!

**FOUR'S POV**

'I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide' I wake up to the sound of Demons from Imagine Dragons playing. "TOBIAS WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT MY SON TO BE LATE ON ONLY THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL!" my 'father', Marcus, yells at me. I look at my alarm clock and see its only 7:00 school doesn't start till 8! ugh. I roll out of bed and hop in the shower and get dressed. I put on a tight black shirt and dark jeans. When I go down stairs I grab a breakfast bar and head to my black Mustang. Luckily I avoided Marcus when I came down, 'cuz I know he would have yelled at me or something. On my way to school all I can think about is Tris her grey eyes and blond hair reminds me of someone I knew when I was 12, but I can't remember. Oh well, I guess I'll figure out soon.

When I get to school it's only 7:40. As I pull in I see Tris sitting on the hood of her Ferarri playing on her phone. Guess she got here early too. I hop out of my car and walk over to her. "Hey Tris." I say as she looks up from her phone. "Hey Four. What's up?" she asks smiling. "Talking to you. Duh. Are you going to Zeke's tonight?" I really hope she's going 'cuz I kinda wanted to ask her out tonight. And yes I know I've only known her for a day but there is just something about her that I like. "Yeah of course. What about you? Are you going?" She asks. But there is something in her eyes. Hope? "Yeah I'm going too!" I tell her and she instantly smiles. I look at my watch and see its 8:00. "Come on we got to go." I tell her and we walk into school right next to each other, shoulders brushing every now and again. As soon as we walk in we see Christina. "Hey Chris." Tris says. "I told you not to call me that Tris! oh! And what's going on here?" She asks as she gestures to Tris and I standing so close together our shoulders are touching. We instantly step away from each other and I see Tris blush and look down. She is so cute when she blushes. I change the topic and say, "Come on time to go to class!" As I walk away. I get my books and go to class.

**TRIS'** **POV**

"Ok Tris tell me what's going on between you two." Chris says as we walk to class. "Nothing okay! We are just friends!" I say as I stop and look her. "Okay. Surrrre!" She says as we part ways to go to class. As I'm walking I see Peter , the school bully, looking at me. When I pass by him he grab a my wrist. "What do you want Peter?" I hiss at him.

"Well that's not very nice Trissy," He teases "I just wanted to know if maybe Saturday you wanted to hang out at my place?" Really he wants me to hang out with him? He's the school bully! I mean literally he bullies like everyone besides Molly, Drew, and Eric. And that's only because they are his minions, they follow him around everywhere and help him bully people. "Really you want me to hang out with Y O U. Yeah no thanks." I say as I walk away. Class passes quickly and soon it's lunch time. While I'm on my way to lunch I see Drew and Eric smirking at me and Molly is glaring. That's weird. And Peter isn't with them either. I drug and keep walking. All of a sudden I feel someone's hand going over my eyes and one covering my mouth. I bite down hard on the hand covering my mouth until I taste the metallic taste of blood. "Ow you little s-" I cut him off by screaming. WAIT I recognize that voice! Peter! All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my head and everything goes black.

**DREAM** (when she was 10)

I'm in a meadow with Tobias. He's been my best since I was 5 but now he has to leave because he said his mom died and his dad got a job offer in California. So this is the last day we have together before he leaves. "Hey Bea I'm sorry I have to go now." My face instantly drops and I frown. "Oh okay Toby. I'm going to miss you." I give him a hug. He is 2 years older than me so he is taller and I only am up to the middle of his chest. He pulls away from the hug and looks into my eyes. Then he did something I was not expecting. He kisses me! Although I'm shocked I kiss back. He pulls away and I'm sad again. "I'm going to miss you Bea." He says with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too."

**DREAM END**

**FOUR'S POV**

Me and Zeke were heading to lunch when we heard a scream. That sounds like Tris! "Uh oh!" Seek says as we run forwards the scream. We keep running in the direction of the scream when I see Peter walking down the hall away from the Tris' scream. I run up to him and slam him against the lockers. "What did you do to Tris!" I yell at him. He just smirks and doesn't answer. "I asked you a question Peter!" I hold him against the lockers. "Calm down dude. All I did was maybe give her some bumps and bruises." WHAT HE HURT TRIS! "Listen here Peter. Tell me where she is or you will leave here with MORE than bumps and bruises!" Zeke is standing next to me now with pure hatred in his eyes, and he is ready to hurt Peter if he tries to do anything. "Ok dude c-c-calm d-down I-I will tell y-you where she I-is." He said stuttering. "Sheisinthejanitorscloset." He said very fast luckily I got 'janitors closet'. I punch him in the gut, his nose, and slam him into the lockers one more time. Zeke and I sprint to the janitors closet. When we get there the bell rings signaling lunch is over. I kick the door ans go inside, Zeke right behind me. When we see the sight I want to run back to Peter and beat the crap out of him. Tris is laying there flat on her back, a black eye, dry bloody nose. split lip, shirt ripped up showing bruised ribs, and there is blood around her head. "Zeke go get the gang, go to the office and get a pass to skip class, and bring the gang to the nurse's office." I say as calmly as I can. He runs off.

I slip one arm under her knees and the other under the middle of her back. When I lift her up I run as fast as I can to the nurses office. when I get there the nurse sees Tris and quickly puts her on a stretcher and puts her on a bed. Because there is Dauntless in the school the nurses office is like a miny hospital. Dauntless usually get hurt A LOT! Another nurse tells me to go in the waiting room. A few minutes later the gang comes in. Everyone of them besides Zeke has confusion on their face. "What happened to Tris?" Chris is the first to speak up. "I'll tell you later I don't know if Tris wants to tell you or not." I say. They all nod and sit down. After a little bit a nurse comes in, "Four," I stand up, "She is awake and would like to see you." I follow the nurse into Tris' room. The sight is heart breaking. She is wearing a thin hospital gown that you can still see the bruises through, there is a bandage over her nose, and a bandage on the back of her head. When she sees me she smiles. I walk over to her and sit in the chair next to her. "Hey Tris. How you feeling." She glares at me. "What do you think?" she says quietly. She motions for me to stand up so I do. She pulls my arm so I'm hugging her. "I'm glad your back Toby." As soon as she said it my memory came back I knew her when I was 12. I was leaving for California with my dad after my mom died. That night when I kissed her. "I missed you Bea." And then I kissed her. She kissed me back."Does this mean you'll be my girl friend?" I ask and kiss her again

I hear her mumble yes. When I pull away I say, "You have visitors." She frowns. I get the gang and she tells us what happened. After she tells us on all the guys faces are complete rage and the girls have tears in their eyes. They all think of Tris as a sister and they all want to protect her like I do. Tris calls the nurse In to the room and asked if she can leave and the nurse agrees. When we leave Tris autos with a sad look on herd face, "Oh I forgot about after school!" she says looking at Zeke. He shrugs, "We can wait and do it another time. I want you to feel better first." Tris nods as we walk to our lockers and get what we need. Uri takes Tris' car and I drive Tris home in my car. When we get there I tell her goodbye and then nearly a minute later Uri is here. He drops her car off and gets in my car. I drop him off and head home,take a shower, do homework, and go to bed.

** A/N: ok chapter 2 is done! I am going to try to update tomorrow. plz read and review it means a lot! Until next time bye Peeps ;)**


End file.
